


lazy day

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cottagecore, Drabble, F/F, OCD, honestly the tags don't impact the story but i just Want You To Know because it's Important To Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: She closed the flaps to the basket and hooked her arm through the sturdy handles. "Ready, Kiyomi?"
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Takada Kiyomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	lazy day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for my friend Mantis's [(@matsvda's)](https://matsvda.tumblr.com) birthday!

She closed the flaps to the basket and hooked her arm through the sturdy handles. "Ready, Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi tucked the blanket under her arm with a nod. "You have the keys?" She fidgeted with the portable stereo on her other arm before passing it over to her girlfriend.

Halle presented the keys, metal catching the glinting light of the sun, before pocketing them once again. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, fidgeting with the added weight on her arms.

They traded their slippers for shoes in the genkan before setting out. Halle stared down the doorknob, trying to intimidate it into being 'not dirty'. Kiyomi subtly bit the inside of her cheek and opened the door for her girlfriend wordlessly.

They walked wherever their feet seemed to take them on the path, even though they knew it well. Kiyomi was not one for hiking, but a simple walk to a hillside was manageable enough. Halle, on the other hand, beneath the stoic personality was itching to pick up the pace and go faster. It helped burn away at the edges of her mind that were always working otherwise.

"Is this an adequate spot?"

Halle peered around the parted trees at the small valley below, bustling with energy that needed to be muted, if only for a short time. "This works."

They laid the blanket down first, then placed the stereo and the basket at the head of the blanket. Halle flipped through the tracks on the stereo while they chatted. The song didn't matter, but the number did. They took a break for lunch and gazed upon the wilderness surrounding them.

Kiyomi changed the track after a little while to a more serene one. Neither one of them noticed the way conversation ebbed to a stop. Their breathing became slower and slower until, at the behest of the music, they simply fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to my first published Death Note fic, I guess. [*insert shameless self-promo*](https://misora-naomi.tumblr.com)


End file.
